Marry You
by rikalynch
Summary: In which Nick proposes to Jeff.


**Alternatively known as _superawesomerainbownifftime _by Abi.**

**Title: **Marry you, alternatively known as _superawesomerainbownifftime. _**  
><strong>

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **924

**Summary: **In which Nick proposes to Jeff.

**Inspired By: **_Curt proposing to his wife.  
><em>

**Author's Note:** For my beautiful Abi just because I love her. _Well everything I write is for you now so what the fuck ever._

* * *

><p>Jeff looked at his calendar, groaning and smiling at the same time. Today was September 3rd, and that meant two things. One, it was his birthday, and he was officially nineteen. Two, he and Nick had been going strong for two years. He walked to his desk, and grabbed his backpack off of the floor beside it. He took the two small boxes that were residing on his desktop in his hand and shoved them carefully inside.<p>

Two hours later, Jeff found himself in the common room leafing through the pages of his favourite book.

"Hey, baby," Nick whispered from behind Jeff, wrapping his arms around his neck. "How are you?"

"I could be better," Jeff said, closing the book and putting it on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, circling around the couch Jeff was on, sitting next to him.

"I'm just having a bad day," Jeff sighed.

"Need something to cheer you up?" Nick asked, moving in and kissing Jeff on the neck. "I got you something."

"Why?" Jeff asked, relishing in the smell of Nick's shampoo.

"Because I love you," Nick whispered. He stood up and held his hand out for Jeff, who took it happily.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeff giggled as Nick led him outside.

"Here," Nick said, and sat down on a bench in front of a small pond.

He turned towards Jeff and smiled, taking a small box out of his messenger bag. He handed it to Jeff, and Jeff unwrapped it slowly. "Happy birthday," Nick whispered. "Also, happy two year anniversary."

"Baby," Jeff whispered, smiling and then kissing Nick softly. "I love you, and I got you something too."

"Look at mine first," Nick protested.

"Nope," Jeff said, and unzipped his backpack, grabbing the smaller box of the two. He handed it to Nick and he opened it, his smile widening when he saw what was inside. It was a simple silver chain with a ring attached to it. He picked it up and inspected the ring. Engraved on it was, _I love you until the circle stops._

"It's beautiful," Nick breathed, and Jeff took it from him, undoing it and putting it on Nick's neck, and then kissed him on the nose.

"You're beautiful." Jeff whispered.

"Okay, look at mine now," Nick said with a smile. Jeff looked down at the velvet binder in his lap. He opened the cover and flipped through the pages carefully, stopping to read everything that Nick had scrawled out beside pictures. The second last page had a very recent picture of them that he didn't remember getting taken. They were sitting next to each other in the senior commons, sharing a short, sweet kiss. "I had Trent take it for us," Nick smiled.

"That was yesterday, wasn't it?" Jeff asked, and Nick nodded. Jeff smiled and turned the last page, his breath hitching when he read what was on it. Nick's beautiful handwriting was surrounded in cheesy little doodles of hearts and stars. The middle of the page simply said, _Will you marry me?_

Jeff turned his gaze back to Nick in shock, who was holding out an open box with a goofy grin on his face. Jeff looked down at the box, speechless. The ring was a simple, silver band with a diamond in the middle of it. He looked back up to Nick's eyes, which were shimmering in the sunlight. "I feel like I should get down on one knee," Nick whispered, then proceeded to do so. "Jeffrey Matthew Sterling," he said, taking the other boy's shaking hand. "You are the love of my life. I wake up in the morning smiling because I know I have you, as I will continue to do for a long time. I love you _so_ much, and it doesn't matter to me that you're goofy and a bit nerdy, because that's just what makes you, _you._ I love every little thing about you, and I'll never stop. You said it yourself; I love you until the circle stops. With all that said... Will you marry me?"

Jeff looked at Nick, and then nodded, words failing him. He smiled, and felt Nick's lips on his. It was a soft, chasté kiss, but even then Jeff still felt fireworks. Nick took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Jeff's finger, kissing his knuckles lightly.

"It seems you always beat me to the punch," Jeff giggled.

"Why is that, darling?"

Jeff picked up his backpack and reached into the secret compartment on the inside, pulling out a small velvet box. "I was gonna ask you the same thing later." He opened the box and thrust it in Nick's direction.

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff on the lips softly. "Great minds think alike," he whispered, before taking the ring out of the box and putting it on his ring finger, holding his hand out to admire it. It was like Jeff's but had a few more diamonds running down the side.

"I love you," Jeff whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Nick smiled. "And as much as I'd like to stay here forever with you, we have Warbler practice in three minutes, and I kinda want to show off my new ring," he said, giggling.

"Fool," Jeff said, putting the scrapbook Nick had made in his backpack. "Oh, and just so you know, I have something else for you, but I'll give it to you later," he said, winking and flinging his backpack over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews feed the seamonkies<strong>


End file.
